Large-scale, network-based computing represents a paradigm shift from traditional client-server computing relationships. With large-scale, network-based computing platforms (e.g., data centers), customers are able leverage shared resources on-demand by renting resources that are owned by third parties and that reside “in the cloud.” With these resources, customers of the platform are able to launch and maintain large applications without actually owning or servicing the underlying infrastructure necessary for these applications. As such, network-based computing platforms have expanded the class of individuals and companies able to effectively compete in the realm of computing applications. Despite these advances, these individuals and companies may still experience difficulty in working with hosts of these network-based computing platforms for the purpose of provisioning the desired resources.